


Night in the studio

by killthecouncil



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sleeping Together, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthecouncil/pseuds/killthecouncil
Summary: They've been working on the same project for eight hours now. Jiwon knows it's time to stop, but will he be able to convince Hanbin?or: Hanbin nearly faints and Jiwon has to take care of him.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Night in the studio

They’ve been in the studio for eight straight hours, and they’ve hardly gotten anywhere. Jiwon can physically  _ feel _ the frustration rolling off Hanbin in waves, but the younger man is doing all he can to mask it, not to despair, not to bring the mood down. However, Jiwon can see it clearly: Hanbin pressing his fingertips against his eyelids, rubbing his eyebrows to rid them of the tension that’s likely giving him a headache, staring emptily at the screen. 

So far, he hasn’t said anything. The tension is so palpable that Jiwon worries Hanbin will snap if he disturbs the silence, especially with such a pesky thing as  _ concern for his well-being _ . And by snap, he’s imagining Hanbin storming out of the room, leaving both jacket and satchel behind, returning to the apartment approximately two hours after disappearing into nowhere.

So he hasn’t said anything. But he’s exhausted, and he knows Hanbin must be too, and he knows they should give up for the day. Nothing good will come of listening to the same 20-second segment of the same song for the twentieth time in the past five minutes.

“Hanbin-ah”, he calls softly. Hanbin either ignores him or doesn’t hear him. Sighing, he decides to try again. “Hanbin”, he repeats, placing his hand on the smaller man’s hunched shoulder.

“What?” he replies, shrugging the hand off. His cursor is hovering over the replay button, and Jiwon reaches out, pulling his hand from the mouse. “Jiwon.”

“No ‘hyung’?” Jiwon asks teasingly, but he’s sure worry laces his tone.

With a heavy sigh, Hanbin turns his head to look at Jiwon. “What?”

Jiwon intertwines their fingers. He can see Hanbin relax slightly- some of the tension eases, but it’s hardly a lot. “We need to stop.”

Hanbin shakes his head, eyes unfocused. “We’re almost done.”

“We haven’t made any progress in an hour. Hey”, he adds when Hanbin turns back to the screen, grabbing onto Hanbin’s chair and spinning it so they’re facing each other. “Hey. You know we won’t get anywhere if our brains are fried.”

“Mm.” 

“Hanbin-ah, give it up.”

“Mm.”

Jiwon sighs. “Come here, yeah?” 

Tentatively, Hanbin stands up, almost falling over the second he’s on his feet. “Hey- hey! I got you.” Jiwon wraps Hanbin’s arm over his shoulder and supports him, guiding him to the couch in the other end of the room. “Lie down.”

Hanbin more collapses than lies down on the couch, throwing an arm over his eyes. He’s started sweating, and Jiwon’s anxiety spikes. “I’ll get you something to eat, yeah?” Thankfully, they have all the necessary materials to make a pot of instant noodles in five minutes flat. While the water’s boiling, and then while the noodles are cooking, Jiwon kneels next to the couch and runs a hand through Hanbin’s hair to ground him. Hanbin’s got his head hanging from the edge of the couch, which hopefully will help blood come back to it. What he really needs is energy, Jiwon knows, so the second the noodles are chewable he’s forcing them into Hanbin’s mouth.

Hanbin manages to snap back into it by the first mouthful, and Jiwon breathes a sigh of relief. “You scared me back there.”

“Sorry”, Hanbin mumbles, accepting another bite. “Didn’t… mean to do that.”

Jiwon chuckles, pulling Hanbin closer into his side. He’s got the smaller man leaning against him, one arm thrown over his shoulder while he eats. He’s using the other to feed Hanbin, which annoys him the second he recovers enough to care. But Jiwon insists and Hanbin really is too tired to do anything about it.

“You eat too”, Hanbin demands, avoiding the next spoonful. Jiwon takes an obliging couple of bites to appease him. 

When the bowl is finally empty, Jiwon sets it down on the floor and faces Hanbin. His lips are wet with broth that Jiwon licks away, laughing when Hanbin yells in disgust. “You’re so gross”, Hanbin whines, pulling away from him. 

“Yeah, but I’m your… gross… Yeah, that didn’t work. Hey, let’s sleep.”

“Here?”

“Yeah, here. It wouldn’t be the first time and I can’t be arsed to walk back.”

Hanbin agrees easily enough. He allows Jiwon to pull one of his hoodies over his head, curling up in it and lying down. Jiwon gets in behind him, wrapping arms around his waist and pulling him close to his chest. “Sleep well, Hanbinnie.”

“You too, hyung.”


End file.
